Trust the Eyes of Truth
by Isha Falas
Summary: The Fellowship gets a new member but she's NOT what you'd expect. Not a Mary-Sue. Infact she may not even be human! *Totally revised. Finished**
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey all! I did it. I wrote a fic. So now I get to say all the fun stuff that only authors do. Like: I don't own Tolkien's characters. Only Maxxy is mine. I could very well take this into RotK. What do you think? And Please R & R!!  
  
Prologue  
  
The Fellowship had just left Rivendell and was bedding down for the night after their first day of travel. Frodo was sitting to the side thinking about his new role as "Ring bearer." Looking up he noticed that aside from Gandalf and Aragorn everyone was sitting apart from everyone else. "For a fellowship we aren't very friendly toward each other," he thought to himself. Suddenly the bushes behind him rustled. He jumped up and drew Sting. "Not orcs," he thought, glancing at the blade. The rest of the company had seen his actions and soon joined him at the edge of camp. "What is it?" asked Pippin. "I'm not sure," he replied. Suddenly a small, brown animal stumbled into the camp. "Wait," cried Sam, "lower your weapons." Sam walked closer to the animal. It's shuffled away from him and showed it's teeth but did not flee, "It's only a dog and she's hurt." "How do you know it's a girl?" asked Pippin. Sam looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "I just know." Turning back to the dog he held out his hand to her, "Sa sa sa, Hey girl, No one's going to hurt you. It's ok." The animal gazed at him then, sensing he wasn't going to do her harm; she came up to him and accepted his petting. The rest of the fellowship, having seen there was no danger went back to what they were doing before their little visitor had arrived. Aragorn knelt down and looked at her leg. "These aren't very deep but they look like they may be infected," he said, "I'll make something to clean them out with." At the sound of his deep voice the dog turned to him. Looking to see what she was doing he turned his head and was meet with a wet tongue. Frodo chuckled from his bedroll, "it seems she knows who's going to help her." Aragorn laughed too wiping the slobber from his face. The dog soon grew tired of Sam's soft pats and walked over to where Frodo was sitting. Not moving He watched her come up to him and stick her nose out to come as close to his face as possible with out touching it, sniffing loudly in his hair. Her whiskers tickled him and he soon burst out laughing. Sam came over and sat across from him and was soon laughing at the small creatures antics. "She seems quite taken with you Mr. Frodo. What should we call her?" "I don't know Sam, but it should be something regal she is a part of the Fellowship now." "How about. Maxine. Maxxy for short." "Maxine, I like it. What do you think," he asked the dog in question. She perked her ears and barked. "I think she likes it too," said Sam. "Alright, Maxine it is then."  
  
At that moment Aragorn returned with the herbs and began cleaning out her cuts. When he finished he wrapped them in linen and gave the dog a soft pat. "Does the dog have a name yet Frodo?" "Yes, Aragorn son of Arathorn, meet Lady Maxine of the Fellowship," he answered giving a deep bow. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Malady," the ranger said also bowing. Maxxy sat and looked at him with a critical eye before bopping him on the head and playfully tapping his shoulder with her paw. After wrestling with her for a few moments, he left, giving Frodo the chance to let Maxine meet the rest of her traveling companions. Everyone but Legolas seemed happy to have the animal along for the trip. Several of them ruffled her ears and introduced themselves to "Lady" Maxine. Taking to the group right away Maxxy soon became Gandalf's stress reliever and everyone's favorite hunting companion. 


	2. Feelings Shown

Ok ppl disclaimer is on the first page. Thank you Laura for being my first reviewer! Free tea for you! (Celestial Seasonings joke) Like I said in the last chapter I could take this to RotK or stop at Lorien. What do you think? Now on to the fic!  
  
Chapter one: Feelings Shown  
  
One night while Legolas was on watch Maxxy decided she was going to get to know the Elf better. Coming up to the rock he was sitting on in the darkness she sat near his leg and put her head in his lap. He pushed her away and climbed up the nearest tree. She looked at him then walked over and lied down by Frodo, who had watched the entire scene. Wondering why the Elf had acted so, he slipped into sleep. The next morning Frodo approached the Elvin prince. "Legolas, why did you push Maxxy away last night on your watch?" "I don't like dogs," he said simply and turned back to his breakfast refusing to talk about it. Frodo turned to find Sam feeding Maxxy bits from his plate. "If you keep doing that she'll get fat," he chided him gently. I know but she's so skinny. I was just trying to make it so her ribs didn't show," he answered, "she was just so thin when we found her." "I know what you mean. But she's getting better." Frodo turned to Gimli, "whose turn is it to supply dinner tonight?" "I believe it is Master Elf's turn to quest for the evening meal. I wonder if we'll be having squirrel again."  
  
After the Fellowship had made camp Legolas took up his quiver and bow and started into the woods. After a few minuets he realized he was being followed. In the blink eye the prince turned and cocking his bow. What he saw startled him. "No, Maxine, go back to camp. I need no assistance." The dog slowly wagged her tail and began to turn around. Legolas also turned and continued hunting. Moments later he again found his steps dogged, literally. "Maxxy," he yelled sharply, "go back to camp! Now!" She whined and lied down with her head on her paws and looked at him through her lashes. He couldn't help but notice how.cute she looked. It was his undoing. "Alright you can come but stay out of my way." Maxxy jumped up, trotted over to his side and barked. He smirked, "this does not make us friends. Understand?" She looked at him and sneezed.  
  
"Has anyone seen Maxxy?" Merry asked after he had helped Aragorn cut some herbs he had gathered that day. Scattered no's and shaking heads were his only answers. "You don't think she went with Legolas do you?" he looked at his cousin. A brief look of horror crossed Pippin's face. "Ya don't think somethin' bad happened to her do ya?" Gandalf shook his head. "I don't think so. She has most probably gone to assist Legolas, securing that fact that we will NOT be having squirrel again." After an hours walk Maxxy suddenly crouched low, her gaze never leaving the bush a few feet in front of her. Legolas strained his keen ears but could hear nothing. Knowing a dog's nose was very powerful he guessed that she had smelled something he didn't. "What is it, girl?" Upon hearing his voice a deer leapt out of the bush. Legolas drew an arrow and hit the young stag just barely off his mark. The stag stumbled. In pain it turned and charged at the blond Elf. Shocked by the deer's actions he tripped backwards and fell. The stag was nearly upon him, about to trample him. Out of nowhere a brown blur charged the stag and knocking it off its course, putting him out of danger. Maxxy stood at his feet before racing after the animal. Grabbing one of its hind legs she held on tight. Her strong jaws like cold steel. Recovering quickly, Legolas shot the deer again, ending its life. Maxxy walked over and sat down next to him. "So much for Gimli's squirrels, huh, girl?" she barked happily in answer.  
  
  
  
Well what did you think? Please tell. I'm interested in how I could make this better. Ok shout outs! WAIT!! There are no shout outs because no body reviewed except my new best friend ~Laura~ ;;Hugs!;; Come on ppl! R/R, please! 


	3. Fur Will Fly

Greetings all! Sorry I haven't updated but I got grounded from the computer. Any way to make it up to you I'll post TWO new chapters! Is that good enough? Oh and for the purpose of the part go with me and pretend they have dog breeds in Middle Earth. Now on to the fic!  
  
The Fur Will Fly  
  
When Maxxy and Legolas returned to camp, dinner over Legolas' shoulder, Frodo ran to greet them. "Oh Maxxy, your safe! I was getting worried," he said as he knelt and gave Maxxy a hug. The Eleven Prince rolled his eyes, forgetting for just a moment he was royalty. "What about me? I have dinner," he said jokingly. "Oh yes, glad to see you to," said Frodo off handedly before turning to his dog and leading her over to his bedroll. " "That's the thanks I get for bringing you the forest delicacy. I'm not hunting for you anymore, and since I caught it you get to cook it," he said pointing to Boromir. "Oh thanks. You're too kind."  
  
After eating the lovely supper the Prince of Gondor had prepared, the Fellowship sat around the fire talking. "So, Master Elf, how did you find yourself in such good hunting company this afternoon?" asked Gimli setting aside his plate. "Well she stalked me and then forced me to bring her along," at this point Maxxy raised her head barked fiercely. "Alright, alright," the Elf raised his hands in surrender, "Actually she did follow me into the woods and when I tried to get her to go back she was quite persuasive and I let her come. She was the one who found the stag, didn't you girl," he cooed at the dog, surprising the rest of the Fellowship beyond all belief. Maxxy in turn put her head under his hand and he began scratching her ears. "Ok, what happened that all of a sudden you two are friends?" asked Merry. When Legolas had completed his tale the Company was wide eyed. "She did that? For you?" said Pippin, amazed. "She must be made of some pretty strong stuff to be able to do that. What kind of dog do you think she is?" Sam asked Gandalf. "I do not know much about these animals. Maybe Aragorn can tell you more," he answered looking at the ranger. "Well unless I miss my guess, I believe she is part Labrador and part Chow from the looks of her tongue. Both are loyal and strong breeds, don't you agree?" he said turning to Legolas who was playing with the animal in question. The Elf didn't answer but suddenly went ridged. "IYrch/I," he whispered, "orcs. Be on your guard, they are close." Then as if on cue a large band of the fell creatures burst into the camp. The Fellowship jumped to their feet and stood ready to fight, Maxxy at Frodo's side. The orcs attacked with vigor and the Company quickly found themselves separated into little groups, Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn, Frodo and Maxxy, and Boromir with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Aragorn pushed Frodo up a near-by tree and told him to stay there. Maxxy guarded the base of the tree, barking fiercely at all who came near biting and tearing the flesh of those who did not heed her warning. Soon the orcs realized that, all who went near the demon dog lost much, and stayed away, leaving Frodo completely alone. Legolas and Gimli were fairing well, a pile of orcs, either without heads or arrows protruding from their body lied all around them. The rest of the hobbits were doing well fighting what ever got past Boromir, which was not a lot. Suddenly a sharp yelp sounded from the edge of the camp, freezing the Fellowship in their tracks.  
  
OH! Cliffhanger! Sorry to leave it there but that was the best place. Ok shout outs:  
  
Laura: Yes I do intend to write more fics in the future. I was thinking along the lines on a Mary-sue (Don't hurt me!) I also think I'm going to leave Max with Haldir in Lorien, I just don't think I can go much further than that with out drawing it out.  
  
Starshadow: I hope I answered your question about her breed. I was thinking the reason Leggy didn't like her was because a dog bit him when he was younger.  
  
Blue Dragoness: I do believe that the Fellowship will enjoy their venison. I'm sorry but I can't take it to RotK, it just wouldn't work. Sorry again!  
  
Cherryblossom: I hope I fixed that problem in this chapter. Please inform me if I didn't.  
  
Ilana: Thank you! But don't go beating your 'puter just for my sake. Lol.  
  
And to all you that reviewed: THANK YOU!!!! 


	4. New Places and New Faces

Hey all! I just saw the Two Towers clip! Man, is that movie gunna ROCK!!! There is no way my patience will last that long! Ok, so here's the next part sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter but it couldn't be helped. As I told Laura in the last chapter I'm going to leave Maxxy in Lorien so I don't become like the babysitters club ;;shudders;; Now On to the fic!  
  
New Places and New Faces  
  
Frodo hurriedly jumped down and slashed the orcs throat killing it instantly. He rushed to his wounded pet. Kneeling by her side he saw the large cut along Maxxy's side. Blood flowed from it causing a small puddle to pool under the animal. He grabbed his shirt and tore a strip from it. Wrapping it around her body he applied slight presser trying to get the bleeding to stop. She yelped again but he didn't let go. "This is for your own good. We don't want you bleeding to death now do we?" he said to her softly. He looked around to see how the rest of the company was fairing. Legolas felt the motion behind him and trust his blade, killing the orc who was trying sneaking up on him. Wrenching the blade out he wiped it one the grass then put it back in its sheath and picked up his bow. Picking off the remaining orcs he then flew to Frodo's side. "Is she going to be alright?" the hobbit asked. "I hope so but I can not say. Aragorn is her greatest hope." Just then Aragorn strode up and picked up the dog. Motioning to Frodo with his eyes he took her to the fireside where he could see clearly. Pulling back the makeshift bandage Frodo had made, he began cleaning the wound. "Aragorn, we need to move camp. Reinforcements will come soon and the smell is getting worst," the Elf said in earnest. "Alright," said the ranger, "break camp. I'll be ready in a few moments." Legolas moved off to follow instructions. A few minutes later the fellowship was on the move again. Next stop Moria.  
  
~*~  
  
Maxxy's wound had healed well and was soon as good as new, the Company was now making their way to the mines of Moria. Approaching the mines the clouds broke, allowing the doors to reflect the light of the moon. "It says: the doors of Durin, lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter," translated Gandalf. "What does that mean," asked Merry. "It's very simple, if you're a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," he then preceded to do so. At least try to do so. The doors did not move. A few more minutes of trying and he finally "humph"ed and sat down on a near by rock. Maxxy walked up to him and put her head in his lap. He stroked her head softly while crooning to her. "IMara huo. Venya huo. Mellon./I" And with that the doors sung open. Everyone gathered their things and walked inside. "Now you will enjoy the hospitality of the Dwarves. They will throw us a wonderful feast and we will eat until we cannot eat anymore," bragged Gimli. "That sounds very inviting Gimli," started Boromir before he looked down to see what he had stumbled into. Jumping slightly at the sight of a Dwarf skeleton he looked around and found the entire entryway full of them. "Gimli are there supposed to be skeletons covering the ground?" he asked. "Of course not." the dwarf began, then he looked down. "No! What could have happened?" he cried out in dismay. Maxxy went up to one of the corpse, sniffing it she growled. Legolas walked up next to her and pulled an arrow from the remains. "Goblins," he said throwing it aside and pulling an arrow from his quiver. Aragorn and Boromir followed suit, pulling their swords from their sheaths. "We make for the gap of Rohan. We never should have come now get out!" Boromir shouted, turning. The hobbits were closest to the door, backing out slowly they didn't notice the slimy tentacle until it had grabbed Frodo and flung him up into the air. "Strider!" called Sam rushing to his master's aid. Maxxy heard he desperate call and ran out the door biting at the thing that held her friend. Aragorn quickly came to her aid slicing at the underwater beast's arms. Boromir signaled to Aragorn, who cut the arm holding Frodo in the air. Catching the falling hobbit he rushed inside the mine. Everyone followed his example, hoping that the fell beast wouldn't be able to follow. It rapped it's many arms around the doors making them collapse, closing the Fellowship into darkness.  
  
Ok! This chapter's longer then usual to make up for the lateness. Next chapter I have a surprise for you all, but I'm not telling!  
  
Elfish: IMara huo. Venya huo. Mellon/I. Means ruftly, "good dog. Pretty dog. Friend"  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Laura: you are my most favorite reviewer and my only reason to keep going thank you!  
  
Holy][ce: Ya I guess I did make Maxxy over intelligent. But what's a story with out a little creativity?  
  
And too all my reviewers: THANK YOU!!!! 


	5. It Stinks in Here

Isha: Hey all, it's me again! And guess what I've got? A muse! Everyone please welcome, Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Hi everybody!  
  
Isha: Fluffy is going to be helping me so I can get this fic out to you sooner.  
  
Fluffy: Ya! So be nice to me or else.  
  
Isha: Ok Fluffy thank you. Now on to the fic!  
  
It Stinks in Here  
  
"We now have only one choice. Go through the dark and dank mines of Moria. Be on your guard there are much fouler things then orcs in this place. Stick together it's going to be a long journey," said Gandalf unceremoniously. The rest of the company just looked at him. Maxxy nudged Frodo's leg. "It's ok girl we'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you," he told her softly. And with that, the fellowship began their journey into the depths or the Dwarvin mines of Moria.  
  
The next few days were for the most part uneventful. While on their way through a large hallway the Fellowship walked past a room that was slightly lit from the outside. Gimli rushed inside, looking at the table or whatever it was in the middle of the room. Bodies littered the ground around the stone tomb. Gandalf walked beside it to make out the writing upon it. "Here lays Balin son of Fundin, lord of Moria. He is dead then, it is as I feared." Gimli kneeled next to the grave and put his hood over his head. Boromir put a supportive hand on his shoulder. Weeping softly he asked, "What could have happened?" Gandalf lowered his head as well then noticed the skeletal remains of a dwarf slumped against the tomb. In its grasp was a battered and torn book. He picked it up. Opening it he began reading the final entry. 'We drove out orcs from the great gate and guard. We slew many in the bright-sun in the dale. Floi was killed by an arrow. He slew the great. We have barred the gates. We cannot get out we cannot get out. The end comes. Drums, drums in the deep. They are coming.' Suddenly a loud crash was heard from another corner of the room. Nine heads swiveled in the direction of the sound. Pippin looked guilty as he stood by the well that took up most of that corner of the room. The chain from the bucket he had knocked into the well made a long clanging noise through out the mines. Then all was silent. Aragorn sighed, relieved. Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity," he grumbled at the halfling. Pippin looked down in shame. Suddenly, the faint echo of drums could be heard, growing louder and louder, closer and closer. Boromir ran to the door and looked out. Three arrows nearly hit his face. Aragorn ran to his side and helped him close the heavy door. Legolas tossed them some large axes, which they bared the door with. "Stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn yelled at the hobbits notching his bow. He, Legolas, and Boromir took up positions near the door. Maxxy growled at Frodo's side. The door started to vibrate as orcs began pounding upon it. Slowly it began losing it's hold on the hinges and finally broke. Hundreds of the foul smelling creatures filled the room. Legolas killed as many as he could before he was forced to drop his bow and draw his knives. Aragorn and Boromir slashed at them while Maxxy leapt at them biting and tearing flesh. All was going well until the sound of growling and crashing stone deafened the song of battle. A huge cave troll, led on a leash by a small orc, entered the fray. Gimli was fighting a small band of orcs away from the door and didn't seem to know the beast was there. It walked toward him swinging its wooden club. Fortunately for Gimli one of the orcs he was facing tripped him as the great animal swung at him, smashing the creature against the wall. He looked up and rolled as another orc tried to cleave him in half. This was also disposed of by the troll. Losing interest in the Dwarf the troll looked for other things to kill. Trying to stay away from the orcs Merry, Pippin and Frodo had hidden on a ledge. The troll smelled them and tried to squish them with his club. Frodo pushed off Merry and flung himself to the side pushing Pippin and Merry out of harms way. The troll went after Frodo. Seeing him scramble behind a stone it grabbed his foot and pulled him out. He stabbed it with Sting, forcing it to drop him. He tried to scramble to Gandalf. Just as the troll was about to grab him again Aragorn jumped between them and jabbed a long, sharp spear into the troll's flesh. Roaring in pain it back handed the man into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Pulling the spear from the wound, it tried to stab Frodo. Dodging he tried running behind it. The spear blocked his path as the troll missed and dug the weapon into the wall. Pulling it out it tried again. Frodo had nowhere to go, he took a blow squarely in the chest. Gasping he fell to the ground, unmoving. "Frodo!" cried Sam, trying to rush to his master's aid but orcs filled his path. Maxxy was the first one to reach the fallen Hobbit. Crying softly she lye down beside him. Disposing the last of the orcs the rest of the Fellowship went to Frodo's side. Aragorn, having awakened, turned the Hobbit over. The dead Hobbit groaned. "He's alive!" gasped Sam hugging Maxxy. "I'm all right. Let me up," Frodo said shakily. "You should be dead. That spear would have killed a wild boar," said Aragorn. Frodo pulled back the neck of his shirt. The chain mail beneath shown brightly. "Mithril," breathed Gimli. Suddenly more booming sounded in the corridors. "We must go!" said Gandalf, "to the bridge of Khazad-dum!"  
  
  
  
Isha: Well, that took a while. Geesh!  
  
Fluffy: You did a good job  
  
Isha: thank you. What about you people? Did I do a good job? Please r & r!! And guess what! I got a review from THE Liana Wanderwillow!!!! I think I'm going to faint!  
  
Fluffy: Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself. Ok, Shout outs!!  
  
To Holy][ce, Megan, Your fav cousin, and THE Liana Wanderwillow: Thank you for all your reviews!! I love you guys!!  
  
Isha: One last thing. I tried not to copy the movie too much. And some of it came strait from the book so I hoped to even it out. Is this good or bad? 


	6. Good-bye Gandalf

Hey all! I live!!! I know I haven't updated in like three weeks but I'll make it up to ya, k? Our adventure with Maxxy is slowly coming to a close and I have had a great time writing it for you. All good things must come to an end, sadly. But enough of these sad things, on to the fic!  
  
Good-bye Gandalf  
  
Pippin was stumbling over his own feet he, was so tired, but he dare not stop. They had been running from the numerous goblins for what seemed like hours. He chanced a look behind him. Gasping he saw that the number had doubled since they had started running. Gandalf also saw the goblin group grow in size. But he felt something else. Something evil. Suddenly Frodo beside him let out a moan of dismay. Gandalf looked up and saw that the company was now surrounded. He called for a halt and stood his ground. Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver. Everyone followed his lead and drew their weapons. Every muscle tense they waited. Growling, Maxxy stood by Frodo. The goblins pulled in close taunting the Fellowship with their presence. Growling and sneering they prepared to attack. Suddenly a low rumbling was heard in the distance. The creatures started looking around in confusion. It rumbled again and the goblins scattered, screeching. The Fellowship was shocked by their actions but did not let down their guard. Maxxy whimpered softly. Gandalf closed his eyes and thought back to the evil presence he had felt earlier. "What is this new devilry," Boromir muttered. The wizard opened his eyes slowly. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." Legolas' eyes showed fear. He had heard stories of these fell beast but he did not want to find out if they were true. He turned fearful eyes to Aragorn. The ranger's face showed nothing. Gandalf turned quickly calling, "run!" as the beast rounded the corner to come in view of the company. It was living flame; the only part that seemed solid was the menacing horns and wings licked in fire. The Fellowship reached a cavern full of stairs, the stone red from the flame of the demon. "Gandalf," Aragorn asked quietly to the wizard. "Lead them on Aragorn," he answered shoving him gently, "swords or of no more use here. I will try my best." The company approached the bridge, the fire beast on their heels. Boromir reached it first, making sure the rest were behind him and crossed it. Merry and Pippin followed, then Legolas, Sam and finally Frodo, Aragorn, and Maxxy. Gandalf reached the middle and turned, facing the monster. "You cannot pass. I am a servant of the ancient fire. Welder of the flame of Anor. You shall not pass!" he commanded. As the creature took its first step onto the bridge, the bridge began to weaken and crumple. The creature ignored this and took a second step, only to have the bridge completely collapse under the immense weight and it fell to its doom. Gandalf smiled grimly at it before turning. Suddenly the whip came up and grabbed the wizard around the ankle pulling him with the fell beast. The wizard grabbed the edge and tried to pull himself up but he was to tired, having spent all his energy stopping the beast from crossing. With a soft, "fly you fools," he was gone falling into the abyss after his enemy. "NO!!!!" screamed Frodo as he tried to go to Gandalf's aid. Only Boromir's arms around his waist kept him from completing his objective. Merry quickly scooped Maxxy into his arms and ran before she too could leap after the fallen wizard.  
  
Coming to the exit the entire company collapsed. Sam, Merry and Pippin weeping soundly, Merry still hugging Maxxy in a death grip. Legolas just looked to the west and sang softly to himself. Boromir was trying to keep Gimli from running back into the mines. The soft but commanding voice of Aragorn broke the quiet. "Legolas, get them up," he said cleaning his blade. The Elf moved to urge Merry to stand. "Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir boomed. "By night fall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach Lothlorien before then," Aragorn reasoned. "Frodo?" the ranger called behind him to the ring bearer walking slowly away from the group, crying softly, "come on. Let's go."  
  
Ok another sucker posted. Not to many more but it already is longer than it started out to be. Thanks to all who have kept me going. These are a few: shout outs:  
  
She-Cat, Lianawanderwillow, bink chipperwink, Jimbo Jism, Celena, Chibi- chingo, and who could forget Laura!!!! Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Golden Woods

Hey all! I apologize profusely. I have never taken so long to update. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to tar and feather me!!! But I'm armed with my new Spirit soundtrack and a PBJ casadia. The end will come soon. Ok enough long winded speeches, on to the fic!  
  
The Golden Woods  
  
The company padded softly through the grass near the borders on Lothlorien. The trees were tall and old. You almost felt like going up to them and asking the story of their lives. Aragorn had hoped to come upon the Guardians sooner but to no avail. Creeping along each was grieving in there own way. Maxxy, who didn't understand, kept looking back hoping Gandalf would catch up to them shortly. Suddenly she stopped and started whining. Frodo looked back at his pet and bade everyone to stop. Maxxy took off into the forest returning a few moments later tugging a blond haired Elf behind her. "Let go of me you confounded creature. Don't make me hurt you!" He yelled at her. Boromir stepped closer, smirking. "What have you got there, girl? Dinner?" The Elf's eye widened and he began pulling harder against Maxxy's grip. Legolas stepped up next to Boromir, "Don't be cruel." He turned, "Maxxy let him go. Don't worry he was only joking. I am Legolas of Mirkwood. My companions and I are the Fellowship. Who are you?" "I am Haldir of Lothlorien. We have been waiting for you. The Lord and Lady wish to speak with you. Please, follow me," Haldir said looking warily at the little brown dog. She just looked back at him and yawned.  
  
After a few hours Haldir stopped at the base of a large tree. Its leaves were golden and they shook lightly in the wind. The bark was white with black stripes every so often. "We will sleep here tonight." Sam and Frodo looked at each other. "Where?" asked Sam. Haldir just started climbing. He disappeared into the trees and a few moments later a rope ladder descended. "Come on up. There is a safe place to sleep here." Aragorn picked up Maxxy and began climbing. The rest followed.  
  
That night Maxxy slept uneasily. She was sure all her friends were safe so why was she uneasy? Suddenly a foul sent entered her nostrils. Something was there. She raised her head and looked around. A dark, creeping thing was beside Frodo! She barked and attacked the creature, grabbing it by the wrist. It hissed and smacked her on the nose. She let go and it slinked away down the tree. Pippin was at her side, petting her softly. "What was that thing, Max?" She looked at him then at Frodo. "It must have been Gollum," the hobbit said. "What's a Gollum?" Haldir asked. "Gollum had the ring before Bilbo. He's trying to get it back."  
  
The next morning the company, plus Haldir, finally entered the great city of Lothlorien. They were called immediately to the Lord and Lady. They made their way up a long passageway that was made out of what appeared to be glass vines. The glass didn't seem to have a distinct color but seem to have different tints with the different angles of the light. Maxxy stayed close to Frodo hoping no one would make him leave her behind. Finally they reached the throne room. The Lord and Lady entered with all the grace bestowed upon them from the Elvin race. Galadriel looked at each of then in turn Her eyes missing the small brown dog beside Frodo. Celeborn began to say something but was abruptly cut off. *ACHOO* The Elvin lord looked startled. "Is there a dog here?" Frodo looked behind him then looked back up at the Lady. Galadriel smirked. "Why don't you go back to our chamber? I will deal will our visitors," she said. "Perhaps you are right," he turned and left. Pippin started snickering before Merry elbowed him in the ribs. The lady smiled. "You are well protected here. You will stay until you are rested enough to begin your journey again." With that she dismissed them.  
  
"We will take the river to the falls then continue on foot to our destination," Aragorn was saying. "What about Maxxy? How will we bring her with us in the boats?" asked Merry. "I fear we will have to leave her behind." Frodo and the dog in question walked into the clearing where the Fellowship had set up camp. "Leave who behind?" he asked. Aragorn sighed; this was not going to be easy, "Maxxy." "Why?" "It will be to hard to keep her calm in the boats. We can't risk losing supplies by her capsizing one. The choice is hard but I fear this is the choice we must make." Frodo sighed, defeated. He looked at his beloved pet and sat beside her. She immediately lay down next to him. He knew this was going to be hard, not only because he knew she wouldn't understand but also because he was losing another good friend. "Maxxy.I'm afraid you can't come with us anymore." She looked at him. "It will be to hard to have you along with us from now on. But it's ok you can stay here, maybe Haldir would like a hunting companion, and we'll meet back up again. And don't forget me because I'll never forget you."  
  
Two weeks later it was finally time for the Fellowship to leave the Golden Wood. Maxxy sat quietly beside Haldir. Over the last two weeks the two had become very close. Frodo waved to his pet one last time before climbing into a boat with Aragorn and Sam. Maxxy whined and started to howl pitifully. "I miss you already my pet but don't worry we will see each other again. I don't doubt it," Frodo thought to himself, a mist forming in his eyes. "We will meet again."  
  
Alright! Only one more chapter left ;;cries;; It's ok I'll write more, I think. Shout outs: Holy][ce, She-cat, Liana Wanderwillow, and Birdie!!! Thank you all so much!! 


	8. Epilogue

The war was over. Finally it was all over. Aragorn smiled in spite of himself. After losing so many friends the threat of darkness was gone, destroyed forever. He turned to his friends. They had become so close during these long strenuous months. The one that surprised them all was the strong bond that had formed between Legolas and Gimli, an Elf and a dwarf, who'd have thought? Sensing his eyes the two companions turned to him. He smiled and waved. They came up and joined him on the wall. "Aragorn I was thinking, perhaps we should go back to Lothlorien and visit our old friends. I know one fuzzy creature that would do well to see Gandalf and the rest again," Legolas suggested. "Aye, and it would do my heart well to see the lady again," add Gimli. "I agree. I have been meaning to go back and thank the lady for her help, and I know Frodo would feel better after seeing his pet again," the ranger said. "I knew you'd think so. I'll just go tell Faramir that we will be taking a short trip. Gimli why don't you inform our small friends we are going, hum," the Elf said walking towards the castle.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
The Company climbed the stairs to the royal chambers but this time there was no urgency to see the two powerful elves, only a simple thank you visit. Again the pair arrived in full glory, only this time there were smiles all around. "Welcome back to our home," Galadriel said graciously, "It is good to see you all in such good health." "You are just as radiant as ever m'lady," Gimli said gallantly. Celeborn frowned. "We have come to see our old friends. Can you have someone show us the way to the house of Haldir?" asked Frodo. "Of course. Orophin, would you be so kind as to show them to Haldir's talan, please?" Said Celeborn. The other elf nodded and led them back down the stairs.  
  
The company of companions was led to the great city of Lorien. They noticed the inner city still held its radiant beauty as they entered. Maxxy rushed up to great them, but something was wrong, Maxxy was half the size she was supposed to be! She looked more like a puppy then a full-grown dog! They stood, mouths agape and stupefied. The familiar voice of Haldir brought them out of their trance. They looked up to see Haldir standing on the balcony of his tree house. Relief flooded their facial expressions when they saw a full-grown Maxxy join him on the terrace. Haldir invited them to join him in his dwelling for fresh sweet bread and cold spring water. Haldir's dwelling was a humble place. It was just one big room. All that could be seen inside was a couple rows of shelves that hung of the tree. On these shelves were baskets full or various things, a couple of flasks here and there, some spare clothing, and some pillows. Also in the room was his bed made of pine-bows and next to it was a smaller more cozy looking bed. Haldir's Bow and quiver of arrows hung next to the beds.  
  
Haldir removed some pillows from the shelves and told them to sit. He grabbed a couple of the flasks and had them pass them around between them. Next he opened one of his baskets and removed some loaves of bread. Then he sat down with them and they talked of past happenings.  
  
When they were done discussing the war and what was going on in Lothlorien, Frodo turned to Maxxy, whom was sitting next to him. "You're a mom girl," He said. The four puppies were curled up next to Legolas. The elf, in turn, was scratching them behind their ears, much to the delight of the young pups. The rest of the companions could only smile at the adoring scene before them.  
  
Frodo hugged Maxxy and started to stroke her on the back. "I missed you girl. I will continue to miss you when we must depart." Releasing Maxxy and turning to the sleeping pups. "That's quite the litter you have there. Maybe now you will know what it was like hauling you around on our journey!" The rest of the company laughed and continued to talk into the long hours of the night.  
  
The next day found the Company ready to depart. The Lord and the Lady were saying their farewells. Haldir brought Maxxy and all the pups down for one final visit with the Company.  
  
When all the greetings were finished and they were ready to depart, Frodo broke out in tears and rushed to Maxxy and gave her one final hug. "I'm going to miss you so much girl. I want you to be good and not give Haldir to much grief. I know you will be a good mum to your pups. Good bye, my furry friend." He wiped his tear stained face and stood up. He waved one final time, and turned to join his companions as they left the Elvin kingdom of Lothlorien for the last time.  
  
The End 


End file.
